Le Souffle de l'Aube
by MlleGanou
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger. Vous avez été jugé coupable de trahison pas le conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix. La peine encourue en temps de guerre est la mort  ...  Avez-vous une dernière déclaration ?
1. Le vent se lève

**Le Souffle de l'Aube**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé :**_ « __Hermione Jean Granger. Vous avez été jugé coupable de trahison pas le conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix. La peine encourue en temps de guerre est la mort. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration ? » _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement. L'idée de cette fic est née du visionnement du film « Le Vent Se lève » mais ne suit pas du tout l'histoire ! _

**Couple : **_Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger _

**Genre : **_Romance/Tragique (Pardonne-moi Loufoca-Granger)_

**Rating : **_T _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Bonsoir à vous tous. A l'origine, cela devait être un OS. Un Long OS. Voir un two-short. Mais je ne peux pas. Je trouve qu'on peut ne pas juger de l'intensité et de la complexité des sentiments que ressentent les personnages durant une guerre en si peu de chapitre. Alors, j'ai préféré composé de petits chapitres, des fragments d'âme en souffrance face à ce crime contre l'humanité qu'est la guerre._

**Note de la Béta : **_Il n'y en pas, si vous êtes intéressé pour remplir ce rôle, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. _

OoO

**Prologue :**_ Le vent se lève._

OoO

_« Partout où la peine de mort est prodiguée, la barbarie domine partout où la peine de mort est rare, la civilisation règne. »_

Victor Hugo

OoO

Ma respiration est lente. Je profite de l'instant. Une autre bouffée d'oxygène s'enfonce dans mes poumons. Etrangement, ça ne m'éclaircit pas les pensées. Il est dur de raisonner lorsque la Mort vous tend les bras.

Une main me pousse en avant. Je m'étais arrêté sur le seuil. Un pas forcé vers l'avant. Je sors.

Le premier rayon de soleil. La première lueur de l'aube. La lumière de l'est m'aveugle mais je garde les yeux fixes. Je pleure de douleur. Les larmes sèchent trop vite et je ne distingue qu'un nuage blanc.

Une nouvelle pression s'exerce entre mes épaules. J'avance de nouveau. Ma vision se rétablit lentement et j'aperçois le mur sur lequel s'appuiera ma dépouille.

Six mètres. Encore six mètres.

Plusieurs personnes sont présentes. Des amis. Les Weasley. Molly pleure alors qu'Arthur la soutien sans me voir. Ron fuit le contact. Ginny, elle, ne peut pas s'empêcher d'essayer de lire en moi. Les jumeaux, eux, dévisagent mon bourreau, l'air dépassé.

Harry. Mon bourreau, c'est lui.

Quatre mètres. Quatre grandes enjambées et je suis face à eux, face à ma morbide destinée.

Les sanglots de Molly raisonnent dans le jardin.

Deux pas de plus.

Harry est devant le mur. Je m'arrête. On me pousse de nouveau. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre son regard. Trop de pensées se mélangent. Il me hait. Il m'aime. Il a peur de ce que je suis, de ce qu'il va devenir dans quelques secondes. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. J'y vois ma propre angoisse. A-t-il remarqué mes mains tremblantes ? Sûrement. Je vois bien ses jointures blanchir autour de sa baguette.

« Harry… »

Ce n'est pas moi qui aie parlé. C'est un murmure qui résonne comme une supplication qui s'échappe des lèvres de Ginny. Il ne s'est pas tourné vers elle. Ses pleurs naissant firent écho à celui de sa mère.

« Harry…Tu ne peux pas… commença Fred.

-Fred, tais-toi, lui intima Remus, l'air encore plus sombre.

- Lupin ! On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça ! S'époumona Georges, faisant sursauter tout le monde, moi y compris.

- C'est la loi, Georges …murmura Tonks pourtant en larme.

- Ce n'est pas la loi ! Juste un règlement arbitraire ! Elle a fait une erreur ! Elle est humaine ! Une erreur ne peut pas faire oublier tout ce qu'elle a fait de bien ! C'est Hermione putain ! Hermione ! Ron, réagis ! Réagis ! C'est ta meilleure amie ! Votre meilleure amie ! s'emporta de nouveau Fred. Maman ! Ne les laisse pas faire ça ! Maman ! »

Pour toute réponse, la femme fut transpercée par un horrible sanglot alors que Ron se laissait tomber par terre, ses mains dissimulant sa tristesse et sa honte.

« Ca suffit Fred. »

Enfin Harry parlait. Un frisson me parcourra le corps.

« Harry bon sang ! C'est Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas l'exécuter ! C'est Hermione !

-Silence ! Kingsley, faites les rentrer.

- Tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui si elle n'avait pas été à tes côtés ! Tu serais mort depuis des années ! Se mit à crier George, rouge de rage.

-Elle est comme ta sœur ! Ta sœur Harry !

- Elle nous a trahis ! TRAHI.»

Ce mot glaça l'air du jardin. Mes épaules tressaillirent. Cette fois-ci je n'eus aucun mal à lire dans le regard de mon frère de cœur. Il avait mal. Trop mal. Il allait faire son devoir et sa douleur ne s'apaisera pas elle l'empoisonnera. Lui. Ses amis. Sa cause. L'Amour.

J'avais failli et à cause de ma faiblesse, tout s'effondra. Le néant entourera notre monde, lui offrant peur et désespoir.

Personne n'avait bougé depuis le hurlement d'Harry. Pas même Kingsley. Les jumeaux étaient toujours là, leurs larmes silencieuses glissant sur leurs visages pour mourir dans leurs lèvres.

Les miennes tremblaient. Finalement je me mis à pleurer à mon tour. Mais silencieusement. Je n'avais pas le droit de souffrir. Je l'avais mérité.

Pourtant qu'est-ce que j'ai mal. La souffrance physique n'est rien par rapport à la torture sadique qui taillade mon être. Un essaim de guêpes transperce mon cœur. Mon âme n'est qu'une bouillie informe et meurtrie. Mon esprit n'est qu'un champ de bataille en sang.

« Tes lettres. »

Sa voix ne tremble pas de colère. Elle est glaciale. Je ne lui ai pas reconnu ce ton. Difficilement j'ai ravalé mes larmes avant de plonger dans l'émeraude givrée de son regard.

Il a encré sa haine dans mes yeux. Ce dégout que je lui inspire sera un de mes derniers souvenirs, une nouvelle souffrance à emporter dans la tombe. Je lève mes mains nouées vers lui. Dieu que je tremble. Il se saisit des six enveloppes. Il lu rapidement les noms inscrits sur le parchemin plié. Il grimaça avant de me jeter un dernier regard frissonnant vers l'ombre que j'étais.

Une lettre pour la famille Weasley. Il la donna à Arthur dont les joues accueillaient à son tour des larmes. La missive pour l'Ordre fut confiée à Kingsley qui baissa les yeux vers le sol, son autre main masquant son faciès coupable.

Harry avait gardé les quatre autres lettres dans ses mains.

Il avait celle que je destinais à mes parents. Une était adressée à Drago, évidement. Dans quelques minutes la vie me quittera mais je me refusai à le laisser se perdre. La troisième, surprend, dégoute, incommode. Elle était pour Severus Rogue. J'avais sans doute été culotté d'oser confier cette lettre à mon bourreau, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Harry pourrait croire ce qu'il veut, la haine peut l'aveugler, je ne le laisserai pas perdre son destin de vue : Vaincre Voldemort et mettre fin à la guerre. Et il aura besoin de Rogue pour cela.

Et enfin une lettre pour lui, mon ami, mon frère, pour Harry. J'avais inscrit sous son nom une simple phrase : « Je m'ouvrirai seulement lorsque la Vérité sera révélée. »

De nouveau je me sentis poussée. Contre le mur cette fois-ci. Des liens m'entravèrent les bras et les jambes. Je ne résistai pas.

L'heure était là. La trotteuse carillonnait pour signaler que dans mon sablier, il ne restait plus que quelques grains.

La voix de Remus retentit avec tout le courage nécessaire pour affronter ce nouveau Peter Pettigrow que j'étais.

« Hermione Jean Granger. Vous avez été jugé coupable de trahison pas le conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix. La peine encourue en temps de guerre est la mort. Vous avez eu le droit de confier vous derniers mots dans des lettres qui seront confiés à vos proches. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration ?

- Oui. »

J'inspirai pleinement avant que le souffle ne me manque.

« L'Amour doit vaincre. Coûte que coûte. Le Gris est une nuance acceptable lorsque l'on passe du Noir au Blanc. »

Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé. Je les avais tous embrassés du regard. Un maigre sourire était la seule chose que je pouvais leur offrir comme réponse à leurs questions silencieuses.

Inspiration.

Harry lève sa baguette.

Expiration.

Sa main tremble. Ses yeux sont un instant perdu.

Inspiration, encore.

Une perle salée coule sur sa joue. Ma larme silencieuse lui répond.

Expiration, pas encore la dernière.

Ginny vient de libérer un terrible sanglot. Ca le perturbe une seconde.

Juste le temps que j'inspire une dernière fois une bouffée d'air que le vent de l'aube me souffle.

« Avada Kedavra »

Dernier souffle.

La Fin. Et un sourire gravé sur mes lèvres alors qu'Harry s'effondre devant mon corps inerte.

OoO

_Ce prologue vous a été offert par MlleGanou Inc. spécialiste en chapitre/ fin/ histoire sadique et sombre depuis 2009. _

_Bon de manière plus sérieuse, cette histoire ne sera pas très régulière, vous me connaissez depuis le temps. Toute fois, soyez sur qu'elle arrivera en son terme sans que le Regard de l'Albinos n'ai à en souffrir ! _

_Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous me laisserez un commentaire. _

_Bien à vous. _

_Mlle Ganou _


	2. Requiem pour un Fou

**Le Souffle de l'Aube**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé :**_ « __Hermione Jean Granger. Vous avez été jugé coupable de trahison pas le conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix. La peine encourue en temps de guerre est la mort. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration ? » _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement. L'idée de cette fic est née du visionnement du film « Le Vent Se lève » mais ne suit pas du tout l'histoire ! _

**Couple : **_Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger _

**Genre : **_Romance/Tragique (Pardonne-moi Loufoca-Granger)_

**Rating : **_T _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos belles reviews ! Sachez tout d'abord que j'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver l'intensité de ce chapitre. Pourtant __je m'étais mise dans une ambiance tragique et douloureuse… et là ma colocataire a eu la merveilleuse idée de poster Nuf NUf à l'école des charcutiers… Bref, j'ai re-sombré dans le désespoir plus tard ce qui a donné ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

**Playlist :** _Requiem pour un fou et Je te Promets de Johnny (oui je peux avoir des goûts de vieux) – Beethoven Symphonie n°7 - The Stewart Of Gondor – Lord of the rings 3 _

OoO

Chapitre un : _Requiem pour un fou. _

OoO

_« Le diable est passé de bonne heure  
Et mon âme n'est plus à vendre  
Si vous me laissez cette nuit  
A l'aube, je vous donnerai ma vie  
A quoi me servirai ma vie sans elle »_

Extrait de « Requiem pour un fou »

Gilles THIBAUT et Gérard LAYANI,

Chanté par J.P. Smet

OoO

J'avais été pris en même temps qu'elle. Elle avait été sotte de me rejoindre. A vouloir trop se protéger, elle s'était perdue.

L'Ordre nous avait trouvé.

Qu'il est paradoxal de voir que l'on juge plus rapidement les amis que les ennemis.

Depuis qu'il m'avait enfermé dans cette cellule, elle n'avait pu me rendre visite qu'une seule fois. Au début. Lorsqu'il lui laissait encore le bénéfice du doute.

Elle, elle n'en avait aucun. Comme Cassandre, elle m'avait dit que cela serait la dernière fois que nos lèvres pouvaient se rencontrer. Comme les Troyens, je ne l'avais pas cru, persuader que jamais l'Ordre ne la toucherait. (1)

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi confiance en l'Ordre du Phénix qu'à ce moment. Ils étaient les Blancs, les Beaux, les Sauveurs, ils pardonneraient à Hermione ses sentiments pour moi.

Elle savait que non. Elle connaissait le nouveau sort que l'on réservait aux traitres. Elle avait vu la condamnation de Mondigus Fletcher. Elle savait. Moi non.

Alors j'avais cru au mirage du Bien que les Phénix représentaient.

Alors je lui avais promis, comme un mourant promet au survivant. Je lui avais murmuré avec douceur mon amour. J'avais étreint son corps pour la libérer de ses angoisses. J'avais embrassé ses lèvres pour lui redonner espoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle disparaissait en larme de ma geôle. Je n'eu le temps que de saisir son dernier regard d'amour alors que Weasley, son ami, lui attrapait le bras pour l'éloigner le la porte qui se refermait sur nos vies.

Ce fut la dernière fois que mon regard se posa sur la femme que j'aimais.

Quand Potter est entrée dans ma cellule ce matin, je n'ai pas compris. Je ne comprends toujours pas. C'est incroyable. Inimaginable. Aberrant. Ecœurant.

Comment quelques mots peuvent détruire un homme ? Sur le coup on se dit que c'est impossible ! Pourtant c'est tellement simple. Surtout pour un sorcier : un sortilège et on devient fou. Ou soumis. Ou l'on est brisé. Et là, il est inutile d'utiliser la magie, les confessions d'un assassin suffisent.

« Hermione Granger a …

- Pourquoi tu dis son nom de famille ? M'étais-je étonné, encore trop confiant.

- C'est … c'est la démarche à suivre pour ce genre d'annonce.

- Quelle annonce ?

- Hermione Granger a été exécuté ce matin à 7h25 du matin… »

J'avais bondi de mon lit et m'était approché de lui, paniqué.

« COMMENT ? Ce … Ce sont les mangemorts ? Ils l'ont capturé ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu dois te tromper, ce n'est pas elle !

- Silence Malefoy ! Elle a été jugé coupable de trahison par l'Ordre de Phénix. Elle a été exécutée pour cela. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

« Trahison ? TRAHISON ? Elle est juste tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne ! Elle est juste tombée amoureuse de MOI !

- L'Ordre lui a juste mis un blâme pour cette relation. C'est son implication dans la mort de Dumbledore qui l'a perdu. Entre autre. »

Je ne comprenais rien. Comment avait-on pu la condamner pour ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait ? Je ne voulais pas chercher un sens à cette folie. Je voulais juste qu'on me dise clairement qui avait osé ? Qui avait pu tué de sang froid la meilleure amie du Survivant ?

« Qui ? Qui l'a assassiné ?

- Ce n'était pas un meurtre…

- Comment peux-tu défendre le monstre qui l'a tué ? Putain Potter tu es fou ! Ou complètement dingue pour avoir laissé l'Ordre assassiné ta propre sœur de cœur !

- Parce que c'est moi ce monstre. »

Aucun sens. La raison n'existait plus dans ce monde. Il ne restait que la violence et la colère. Alors mon poing c'était écrasé sur sa mâchoire. Il avait été projeté contre le mur. J'avais évacué toute ma douleur en faisant grandir la sienne.

« CONNARD ! ASSASSIN ! »

Mes hurlements ont averti la cavalerie qui n'a pas tardé à me séparer de ce morceau de viande qu'était Harry Potter à cet instant. Même si sa mère avait été en vie, elle n'aurait pas pu le reconnaitre.

Il cracha du sang alors qu'un des Weasley aux yeux rougis, un des jumeaux, souleva Potter. J'avais été repoussé au fond de ma cellule. Tournant en rond, je leur lançai ma tristesse haineuse au visage.

« Comment vous avez pu ? Comment vous avez pu le laisser faire ça ? Hermione putain ! HERMIONE ! Elle vous prenait pour sa famille !

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on ne souffre pas nous non plus ?

- Pauvres belettes ! Vous deviez avoir tellement mal lorsque c'était ELLE qu'il tuait ! »

Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui me retrouvai à terre sous le poing de Weasley.

« ON A RIEN PU FAIRE ! ILS NE NOUS ONT PAS ECOUTE ! ILS ONT TOUS PLIE SOUS NOTRE REGLEMENT !

-Vous êtes pire que des Mangemorts … Gryffondor aurait honte de vous à vous voir si lâche ! Même moi qui ne suis qu'une raclure à vos yeux, j'aurai donné ma vie pour elle ! »

Je lui crachais ma haine au visage. Son coude s'abattis sur mon thorax, m'asphyxiant pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils en profitèrent pour faire ressortir Potter de la cellule.

Le Weasley s'était relevé durant mon agonie.

« Elle t'a laissé une lettre. Elle est sur ton lit. Je vais essayer de convaincre l'Ordre de t'autoriser à voir sa débouille. Une dernière fois. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous deux. Aussi maigre que peut être la consolation pour toi, sache qu'Hermione a toujours ma confiance. A mes yeux, elle n'a pas pu participer à la mort de Dumbledore…

- Va dire …Va dire ça à son …cadavre…Elle va en …être folle de joie …

- Tais-toi Malefoy… »

Sa voix était éteinte. Ses yeux rougis s'emplirent à nouveau de larme. Mais je n'étais pas assez bon pour le consoler.

Il sortit.

La porte se referma dans un claquement métallique. Je me redressais physiquement pour mieux plonger dans l'abyme.

La lettre était là. Sa douce main avait tracé mon nom sur le parchemin.

J'eu mal. Ma gorge se resserra. Je manquais de nouveau d'air. Mes épaules étaient secouées de douleur, mes mains se crispèrent sur mon torse. L'oxygène disparaissait de mon organisme pour n'y laisser que l'angoisse et la peur.

Une simple courbe d'encre, une ligne de lettre assemblé. Un espace de papier granuleux entre deux mots. J'imaginai sa plume glisser sur le parchemin pour écrire mon patronyme. Et cette vision me détruisit. Je la voyais, aussi forte qu'elle pouvait l'être, fragile sous le tourment, se controler pour me confier ses derniers mots, ses derniers conseils. Ses dernières volontés pour moi, pauvres ames laisser à l'arrière.

Enfin le sanglot réussit à s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Comment pleurer pouvait-il faire aussi mal. Je perdais la vue par mes larmes. Ma voix n'était que gémissement de douleur.

Je pleurai comme un enfant. Je criai comme une âme déchirée, car je l'étais. La souffrance était telle que je rêvais qu'un Détraqueur apparaissait pour aspirer l'aberration de mon être sans elle. On venait de m'infliger le pire Doloris qui soit car je n'en voyais pas l'espoir qu'il se termine un jour. Le vide d'elle ne peut pas être comblé. Seul la tristesse et le déchirement se glisse dedans, dévorant la lumière qu'elle avait fait entrée dans ma vie.

Noir.

Tout sombrait autour de moi. Les tremblements de mon corps étaient-ils seulement du à l'affliction de sa perte. J'avais froid. Tellement froid.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais tombé sur la pierre de ma cellule car je ne voyais plus la lettre.

Je restai un long moment ainsi, complètement tremblant, mes yeux ne cessant de déverser ma tristesse.

Mes hurlements se transformèrent en gémissement. Mes sanglots s'éteignirent. Mes pleurs séchèrent biens des heures après.

Et ce fut le silence. Le vide oppressant. Le pilotage automatique. Ne plus penser. Ne plus ressentir. Et espère que tout se finisse vraiment.

J'ai émergé plus d'une semaine après. La fille Weasley m'a dit, pour meubler le vide qu'on avait du me faire une transfusion. Pour que je vive. Elle avait bégaie que ca avait été une proposition d'Hermione… Elle s'était mise à pleurer devant moi.

Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle comme les autres.

Comment pouvaient-ils souffrir ? Comment avait-il seulement le droit de ressentir de la tristesse, eux, ces montres qui avaient permis l'assassinat du plus bel être vivant ?

Mon âme est gelée à cet instant. Mon corps ne vit qu'à travers un tuyau en plastique et une poche de liquide. Mon esprit divague en évitant l'écueil de la mémoire.

J'ai besoin d'elle. Mais je refuse de me plonger en arrière. Je préfère me perdre. Rêver. Oublier le sombre. Prier et s'engluer dans l'Espoir. Cracher dans la réalité. Désirer un autre monde.

Tout recommencer. Dire non les jours où l'on s'est exclamé oui. Embrasser au lieu d'insulter. Etreindre à la place de mettre en joug.

Aimer dès le premier regard. Sourire de bonheur. Changer de camp. Faire l'amour. Promettre sans mensonge. Dire qu'on aime. Serrer la main. Chatouiller du bout des doigts. Rire. Partager une glace. Faire l'amour encore une fois. Passer la main dans ses cheveux. Respirer la joie, son odeur, le vent…

Eblouir le soleil avec l'Amour. Aimer les nuages pour leur source d'imagination. Bénir la pluie qui appui ses rondeurs et nous maintient ensemble sous la couette. Aduler les feuilles d'automne qui nous réchauffe de ses couleurs, enveloppés dans nos châles.

« Il a sombré. »

J'ai reconnu la voix Lupin. Mais j'ai replongé dans le sourire d'Hermione. Elle était à côté de moi. Son parfum … Sa douceur… Mon esprit les quitte pour la rejoindre.

« Il est anéanti…

- Tonks … murmure Lupin en lui prenant la main après avoir déposé un plateau qui ne servait à rien sur le bureau de ma cellule.

- Il … Il n'a pas ouvert sa lettre.

- Il ne doit pas avoir envie de la lire … Je le comprends.

- Moi non … Il ne veut pas savoir ?

- Quand j'étais petit, ma Grand-mère avait mis un cadeau sous notre sapin, quelques jours avant Noël. Le 22, elle s'est éteinte dans la nuit. Elle s'était sentie partir. Je n'ai jamais ouvert son paquet. J'ignore encore à ce jour ce qu'il contient.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déballé ?

- C'était son dernier présent. La dernière fois que je voyais un de ses emballages avec les nœuds comme elle seule les réalisait. Le ruban avait son odeur. Le pli était son choix. Le papier a son goût. En l'ouvrant, je l'aurai laissé partir. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle était la seule de ma famille avec mes parents a accepté ma lycanthropie… C'était un moyen de garder sa force avec moi…

- Drago veut la garder…

- Non. Il veut la rejoindre. Son esprit est déjà auprès d'elle. »

Tonks éclata en sanglot.

« Pauvres enfants … Pauvres enfants … »

Remus Lupin passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et poussa ma cousine vers la sortie.

Une unique larme coula sur ma joue. Mon regard se posa sur l'enveloppe. Mon visage se comprima une nouvelle fois. Hermione disparu une nouvelle fois tandis que je replongeai dans la réalité.

La douleur m'éventra de nouveau. Partir, je devais partir. La rejoindre, pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

Je me levai trop vite de mon lit. J'arrachai l'aiguille de mon bras et me dirigeai vers la porte.

Mais mes jambes étaient trop faibles. Je tombai une nouvelle fois. Mes pleurs arrosèrent les pierres de mon désespoir.

Alors doucement je sombrai dans la folie. Là-bas, Hermione m'accueillit avec bonheur.

OoO

_(1) Cassandre, Princesse Troyens avait refusé les avances d'Apollon. Pour se venger, celui-ci lui avait donné le don de voyance, sauf que jamais personne ne pourrait la croire. Elle avait donc dit aux Troyens qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire rentrer le Cheval de Troie dans la ville. Personne ne l'a cru, presque tout le monde est mort … _

_Mlle Ganou Inc. est ravie de vous avoir présenté ce chapitre. Le bureau des plaintes est disponible en cliquant sur le petit bouton « Reviews » sous ce chapitre. Pour féliciter le patron, c'est le même chemin ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_PS : Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, je vous avoue ne pas encore l'avoir écrite mais étant en vacance, avec un peu de chance ca sera aussi lundi Prochain. Pour les lecteurs du regard de l'albinos, Sachez qu'il est encore en mode correction chez ma beta (il est fini depuis 3 semaines mais elle était bcp occupé )  
_


	3. La Perte

**Le Souffle de l'Aube**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé :**_ « __Hermione Jean Granger. Vous avez été jugé coupable de trahison pas le conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix. La peine encourue en temps de guerre est la mort. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration ? » _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement. L'idée de cette fic est née du visionnement du film « Le Vent Se lève » mais ne suit pas du tout l'histoire ! _

**Couple : **_Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger _

**Genre : **_Romance/Tragique (Pardonne-moi Loufoca-Granger)_

**Rating : **_T _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord désolé pour ce retard ! J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de boulot (Archi mon amie) et ce chapitre ne voulait s'écrire que 3 lignes par 3lignes … Sans oublier que j'essaie d'avancer sur mon OS le Joug du Destin et sur la suite du Regard de l'Albinos ! Bref que de boulot dans ce monde de brute ! _

**Réponse aux reviews :** _Ezie, c'est gentil de me proposer tes services pour être la bêta de cette fic mais je crois que je veux garder une certaine liberté de post pour celle-ci. Sinon j'ai un Os qui mériterai d'avoir une Correctrice, dans ce cas là, donne moi ton adresse mail et je te contacterai dès que je l'aurai fini ^^_. _Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !_

**Playlist ****: **_Darling I do - Landon Pigg & Lucy Schwartz, I Found A Reason - Cat Power, Mad Word – Micheal Andrews. __Pour faire plus simple j'ai une playlist exprès sur Deezer. Mon compte est MlleGanou ^^ _

OoO

**Chapitre 2 : La Perte.**

OoO

**_« Sur le mur d'un temple,_**_**  
**_**_un poète voulu écrire sur la perte._**_**  
**_**_Il écrit trois mot qu'ensuite il raya,_**_**  
**_**_Car on ne peut dire la perte, on peut seulement la ressentir »_**

**Mémoire d'une Geisha [Film]**

**OoO**

**Le silence. **

**Le sort mortel a enveloppé Hermione de sa verdâtre étreinte. **

**Et Harry est tombé devant elle. Sa précieuse baguette avait quitté sa main maudite juste après que le sortilège ait été prononcé. **

**Les sanglots des témoins de ce morbide spectacle emplissaient l'air de telle sorte que nul ne pouvait voir ni entendre la réaction du bourreau agenouillé. **

**Une autre larme silencieuse glissa sur son visage. Ses doigts quittèrent le sol qui le soutenait pour clore avec douceur les yeux éteints de la jeune femme. Plus jamais ils n'y verraient une étincelle de vie, d'intelligence ou de malice. Le visage d'Harry semblait divisé. Son esprit l'était. Il passa ses doigts sur une mèche chocolat de la jeune femme. D'un geste il la replaça derrière son oreille gauche. **

**Le corps d'Hermione s'était affaissé lors de son dernier souffle. Il était suspendu au mur par ses poignets entravés. Elle semblait comme évanouie. Sauf que c'était sa vie qui avait disparu. **

Molly marmonnait sans cesse son nom. Aucun ne s'approchait d'Harry et Hermione. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et retourne dans la maison.

Il n'avait pas repris sa baguette.

Kingsley l'avait suivi, détournant les yeux : le corps d'Hermione était un manifeste bien trop marquée de la nouvelle politique de l'Ordre. La perte était grande pour eux, mais nécessaire.

A cet instant, pourtant, le risque était maximum. Ils avaient perdu bien plus qu'un élément lambda d'une guerre. Il suffisait de regarder les témoins pour comprendre qu'en mourant Hermione Granger venait d'emporter avec elle une part de chacun d'eux.

Remus, Tonks et Fleur rentrèrent. Le loup-garou soutenait la vélane que lui avait confié Bill. Seul restait les Weasley.

Ginny s'avança difficilement jusqu'à la jeune femme. Au passage, elle noua ses doigts autour de l'instrument de mort. Elle eu une grimace. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'elle verrait la baguette d'Harry comme autre chose que l'instrument de sa victoire future sur Vous-Savez-Qui. Maintenant, c'était la baguette qui avait tué Hermione.

Pour l'instant, dans sa main, elle lui servirait pour libérer son amie de ses liens. Elle marmonna la formule, sa voix étonnamment vide de sanglot.

Ce fut à son tour de lâcher la baguette pour accueillir dans une étreinte essoufflée le visage souriant d'Hermione. La mort avait figé un rictus mystérieux sur ses lèvres. Elle emportait l'étrange sens de ses mots avec elle.

Fred s'approcha de son unique petite sœur et allongea avec soin la jeune femme. Comme Harry, il replaça de nouveau cette mèche rebelle, dernière preuve de l'anarchie capillaire de cette belle âme éteinte.

Et le silence s'installa aussi profondément que leur froid intérieur.

Il n'y avait plus de mots. Juste des sentiments. Regret. Angoisse. Peur. Absence. Désespoir.

Arthur avait lâché Molly. Elle s'était avancée, brinquebalante, jusqu'à sa fille. Ron n'avait pas bougé, les yeux grands ouverts sur le sol, espérant sans doute qu'il soit englouti dans les profondeurs.

Arthur est revenu. Il avait sa baguette. Personne hormis Harry n'avait eu le droit de l'avoir sur soit durant la condamnation.

Un mouvement de main fit apparaitre une couronne de fleur. Il allait fait apparaitre un linceul pour envelopper la jeune femme lorsque George arrêta la main de son père.

« Malefoy va vouloir la voir.

- On ne va pas laisser un mangemort … commença Bill.

- Si Fleur venait d'être assassiner, tu n'aimerais pas la voir une dernière fois ? Cracha venimeusement Ginny.

- Ginny … Elle nous a trahis ! Des gens sont morts à cause d'elle et de sa relation avec Malefoy, continua Bill.

- Elle a été condamné et elle vient de payer sa dette en perdant sa vie. Tu n'as plus rien à lui reprocher …_William _! »

Le ton de Fred était glacial. Bill était extrêmement pale, hormis ses sinistres balafres.

« Elle n'a plus à se battre et à vivre avec sa mauvaise conscience. Elle est morte et s'est plus simple pour elle. Moi je porterai les marques de son crime sur mon visage toute ma vie. Maugrey est mort en suivant son plan. Charlie a disparu. Tu n'as plus qu'une oreille George !

- Et j'étais contre son exécution. Toi tu t'es empressé de voter à cause de cinq balafres et des steaks moins cuits ! Elle était coupable mais ne méritait pas la mort vu le nombre de personnes qu'elle a sauvé. Tu étais où Bill quand elle a aidé Ron et Harry pour protéger la pierre philosophale ? Quand elle s'est fait stupéfixée pour avoir démasqué le Basilic ? Quand Sirius avait besoin d'être sauvé ? Tu l'as jugé sur ses erreurs. Fred et moi pour ses bonnes actions… »

Bill ne trouva rien à rajouter il préféra disparaitre à l'intérieur. Ginny murmura à l'intension de sa famille.

« On …On devrait la rentrer. George a raison, on devrait demander à l'Ordre si Malefoy peut lui dire au revoir.

- Il va lui aussi être juger pour ses crimes Ginny, répondit calmement Arthur.

- Pauvres enfants …Mes pauvres enfants …se mit à sangloter Molly. »

Ginny alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras et tous quittèrent la cour pour retrouver la froide atmosphère du nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les membres étaient disséminés en petits groupes et chuchotaient. Arthur déposa le corps de la jeune femme dans une petite pièce à l'écart puis revint auprès de sa femme.

« Molly …J'ai sa lettre.

- Les enfants doivent-ils la lire ? demanda-t-elle les yeux éteints.

- Ce ne sont plus des enfants désormais, répondit-il avec une sombre sincérité. »

Ils s'approchèrent de leurs enfants. Trois manquaient. Un porté disparu, un buté et l'ainée qui consolait son épouse un peu plus loin.

« … pas revu Harry … Ron, tu crois qu'il est monté ? demanda Ginny.

- Mmh, marmonna son frère qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

- Ron … parle moi, implora la jeune fille. C'est dur pour nous tous mais ça l'es encore plus pour toi … Si tu t'enfermes … Je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus… »

La jeune fille prit la main de son frère qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas libérer un son.

« Ginny, commença doucement Arthur, je te pose la question, je sais que tu vas vouloir rester mais réfléchis bien à ce que cette lettre pourrait te faire. Il en va de même pour vous trois les garçons. Voulez-vous que je vous la lise.

- Elle a écris pour la famille Weasley, répondit tout simplement Ginny. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et Arthur commença à lire la lettre d'une voix rauque.

_A Mrs et Mr Weasley que je regrette de n'avoir pas pu appeler Molly et Arthur, à Fred, à George (et non pas Fred et George car vous êtes trop libre pour qu'on vous associe toute votre vie), à Percy qui ne connaitra jamais votre douleur, à Bill trop lunatique mais tellement drôle avant, à Fleur, notre seconde Mrs Weasley, à Ginny mon amie quoique j'ai pu faire et dire, à Ron, je n'aurai jamais assez de papier pour tout te dire, à Charlie qui restera une de mes plus grande souffrance. _

_A vous que j'aime. _

_J'ai du mal à imaginer vos réactions. Elles doivent être multiples mais unanime dans votre douleur et dans votre déception. Je ne les verrai que dans quelques heures. J'angoisse. J'ai peur. Mais je le mérite. J'ai fait des choix qui m'ont conduit dans cette geôle. Alors ne regretter pas ma mort. Ne vous sentez pas coupable. Je suis la seule responsable de mes actes et je les ai réalisés en mon âme et conscience. Je ne suis pas folle, je n'ai pas été soumise à l'impérium et je resterai pour l'histoire celle qui a permis l'arrivée des Mangemorts à Poudlard, celle qui a permis l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Je regrette profondément ce qui est arrivé à Charlie. Il n'aurait pas du être là lors de l'attaque. Comme je l'ai déjà dit lors du conseil, j'ignore où il est. Malefoy non plus. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. J'ai toujours calculé mes actes pour qu'il y ait le moins de perte. Mais la mort et la souffrance est inévitable lors d'un conflit. Mon excuse est minable mais juste. _

_J'ai appris qu'Harry était chargé de mon exécution. Je crains que ce ne soit la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu… Je comprends sa colère et sa haine pour moi mais il va se faire autant de mal à lui, qu'à vous et moi… Sa rage l'aveugle et il finira par s'en vouloir. Sans oublier qu'à un moment à un autre vous le verrez comme mon assassin. Il ne faut pas. Ca l'achèverait et vous avez besoin d'Harry pour vaincre Voldemort. Et Harry a besoin de vous. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui et laissez lui le temps de se remettre. Surtout ne le laissez pas seul après qu'il ait lu ma lettre. Soyez uni autour de lui quoi qu'il arrive. _

_Mr et Mrs Weasley. Vous avez été comme des parents adoptifs dans le monde magique. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous connaitre. _

_Fred, George, ce monde a besoin de sourire. Si vous restez dans le deuil et la colère, la dépression va vous toucher ! Imaginer si les générations futures sont condamnées à suivre le cours de Binns sans la possibilité d'avoir une pastille Gerbe en seconde chance ! J'ai SUIVI ses cours pendant six ans alors imaginez leurs calvaires. _

_Bill je ne t'ai pas vraiment connu, je sais juste que tu tiens à ta famille et tu ne veux que les protéger. Je suis une menace pour toi et pour eux. Je comprends. Mais ne les laisse pas tomber sinon mon fantôme n'aura pas de pitié. _

_Percy… Crétin ! Mais tu le sauras assez bien par toi-même. _

_Charlie, j'ignore si tu liras cette lettre un jour mais je m'excuse du plus profond de mon être. Pardonne-moi._

_Ginny, Ron. Je vous ai déçu et trahi. Des questions tournent dans vos têtes, vous vous demandez si vous n'avez pas un rôle dans ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce sont mes choix, mes sentiments. J'ai protégé Drago tout en vous préservant autant que je le pouvais. Vous ne savez pas si vous devez m'aimer ou me haïr. Surtout toi Ron. Tes sentiments se mêlent et valsent dans ta tête. Mais tu n'as jamais été un bon danseur. Alors tu perds l'équilibre et tu ne sais plus où tu vas. Je ne suis plus là pour te tenir la main. Harry ne va pas être en état pour te relever. Mais ta famille est là. Vous vous unirez autant pour surmonter votre tristesse et votre colère que pour affronter les attaques de Voldemort. _

_Je vous dis donc adieu. J'ignore votre réaction, si vous allez détruire cette lettre et cracher sur mon cadavre. Mais j'ai l'espoir que vous vous souveniez de moi comme une ancienne amie dont l'amitié pour vous n'a jamais faiblis. _

_Veillez bien l'un sur l'autre. Je vous remercie pour tout. Merci encore à toi Ron pour m'avoir permis de lui dire au revoir. _

_Je ne te demanderai qu'une dernière chose, en souvenir pour notre amitié que peux être tu renies aujourd'hui (ce qui serait justifié). Peux-tu donner ma lettre à mes parents. Ils se souviendront de tout à ton contact ou à celui de Ginny et Harry. _

_Je vous aime tous tendrement. Merci. Merci pour tout. _

_Gardez espoir, les heures sombres seront bientôt lumineuses._

_Hermione. _

Et Ron se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir arrêter ses lourds sanglots. Ginny le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura des humides mots de soutien.

Fred allait embrasser sa mère quand Bill s'approcha d'eux, l'air inquiet.

« Fleur vient de sortir de son état de choc… Et elle m'a confié qu'Harry était descendu dans les cachots. »

Fred lança un regard à son jumeau qui s'avança vers leur mère. Quand à lui et Bill, ils s'élancèrent vers les cachots.

Bien l'en prit. Le visage d'Harry était en sang sous le poing de Malefoy. Fred essaya de calmer le Serpentard autant qu'il le pouvait mais la culpabilité le poignardait à chaque mot que le serpent lui crachait à la figure. Bill avait sorti Harry avec un autre membre de l'Ordre.

Et Fred avait fuit la souffrance de son ennemi. Elle était bien trop proche de la sienne. Il se mit à haïr l'être supérieur qui avait tissé ce malheur. Il se haït de n'avoir rien pu faire de plus. Il était là. Et il n'avait rien fait.

Harry avait été allongé sur un des canapés. Il insistait pour se redresser. Ron se tenait devant lui, toujours aussi silencieux. Ginny essayait d'essuyer son visage pour trouver l'hémorragie.

« C'est bon Ginny je vais bien …

- Non tu n'es pas bien ! Tu es complètement fou ! Tu es allé lui dire ! Sans ta baguette ! Tout seul ! Tu voulais qu'il te tue ?

- Il l'aime … murmura Harry.

- Oui. Et l'Ordre vient de la tuer. On vient de lui donner une raison de plus pour rejoindre Vous-savez-qui et pour se venger, lança Fred, une nouvelle fois hors de lui. »

George le prit par l'épaule.

« Calme-toi.

- Pourquoi ? On est tous devenu les complices du meurtre. On est tous des Mangemorts.

- Tais-toi, Fred ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, inutile de faire encore plus de mal ! lui lança Ginny en jetant un regard inquiet à Harry.

- Bien sur qu'il le pense. »

La voix de Ron était rauque mais puissante. Il n'était plus recroquevillé. Il s'était redressé. Une force semblait émanée de son regard.

« On le pense tous. Par colère et par tristesse. Mais après l'attaque du ministère et les morts d'Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore et Hestia Jones, on a tous voté des mesures radicales. A cause de notre tristesse et de notre colère. Ding a payé les conséquences. Même Hermione avait voté pour les mesures radicales. Alors qu'elle nous trahissait déjà à cette époque. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. Hermione calculait tout. Elle savait comment on réagirait… Sauf qu'elle perd …perdait toujours aux échecs. Elle protégeait trop les pions et sacrifiait trop vite la Reine… Quelle idiote… Mais quelle idiote… »

Et la force disparu dans les bras ensanglantés d'un fou(1). Un fou dont le maquillage vermeil coulait. Un fou qui s'était perdu sur un échiquier trop grand où les pièces changeaient parfois de couleur sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

Un fou optimiste qui pensait que la tour resterait de la même couleur que la sienne.

Maintenant, le jeu changeait définitivement. A jamais.

OoO

_(1) Dans la partie d'échec dans le tome 1, Ron était le cavalier, Hermione la tour et Harry … le fou … Moi je vous dis c'est un signe ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'espère de belles reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'en laisse et qui me mettent en alerts/favoris. _


	4. Dieu est dans la pluie

**Le Souffle de l'Aube**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé :**_ « __Hermione Jean Granger. Vous avez été jugé coupable de trahison pas le conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix. La peine encourue en temps de guerre est la mort. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration ? » _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement. L'idée de cette fic est née du visionnement du film « Le Vent Se lève » mais ne suit pas du tout l'histoire ! _

**Couple : **_Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger _

**Genre : **_Romance/Tragique (Pardonne-moi Loufoca-Granger)_

**Rating : **_T _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Tout d'abord merci pour les nombreuses reviews que vous m'écrivez ! Je suis vraiment touchée que cette histoire vous plaise et vous émeut à ce point. Merci mille fois. _

_Je suis également désolé du retard général que je prends dans mes fics en cours. J'ai beaucoup d'obligation (Cours, projet d'archi, partiels, vie amoureuse, vie familiale, vie sociale etc…) le tout accompagner d'un don pour avoir plein d'idées en même temps. J'avance lentement mais surement Le Souffle de l'Aube, Le Regard de l'Albinos ainsi que trois OS qui me tiennent à cœur tout en miroitant sur un autre fic potentiel ! Le tout saupoudrer de flémingite aigue et par Roland Garros, ça n'aide pas ! _

_BON ! Sinon ! Parlons sérieusement ! Aujourd'hui notre Dragou d'Amour à … 31 ans ! Si Si je vous jure c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! _

**Playlist :**_ Bon vous devinerez, à chaque fois je mets trop de morceau par rapport au temps de lecture, c'est donc à vous de choisir votre préférée ! Mlle Ganou Inc. vous propose ce soir : Requiem –Angelo Milli (Seven Pounds) / Teardrop – Massive Attack (Mezzanine) / Freedom Theme – Braveheart Soundtrack_

OoO

**Chapitre 3 : ****_« Dieu est dans la pluie »_**

OoO

_« J'ai été crée par ce qu'on m'a fait. Il y a principe simple de l'univers qui veut que chaque action crée une réaction égale et opposée._

_-C'est ça pour toi ? Une simple équation ?_

_-Ce qu'ils m'ont fait était monstrueux !_

_- Et ils ont crée un monstre. »_

_OoO  
_

_« Dieu est dans la pluie »_

V pour Vendetta [Film]

OoO

Une grande fenêtre laissait la lumière entrer. Mais la lueur du ciel était bien pâle. Le filtre de l'averse noircissait la clarté aussi bien que le désespoir qui régnait dans la pièce.

La salle du conseil de l'Ordre était bien silencieuse. Un débat venait d'être stoppé par la déclaration sans appel de Remus Lupin.

« J'aimerai que Kingsley lise la lettre d'Hermione. »

Tonks s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main.

« Remus … Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Nous sommes tous bouleversés, inutile de nous rajouter une épreuve aujourd'hui…

-Non. Harry s'est mis en danger en annonçant la mort d'Hermione à Malefoy. Ce dernier est en piteuse état. Les Weasley sont prostrés dans leur deuil. Hermione était mon élève et la jeune fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Elle a refusé de se soumettre au Veritaserum et il est évident qu'elle nous a caché des éléments. Elle n'a pas pu nous trahir comme ça. Elle tient à Harry et Ron plus que sa vie… Elle nous l'a prouvé. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a préféré se taire pour ne pas les blesser.

- Avouer avoir participé au plan de l'assassinat de Dumbledore n'est pas un élément assez conséquent pour toi ?

- Elle a avoué avoir aidé Drago à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. C'est Rogue qui l'a assassiné. Pas Hermione.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile de refaire son procès après l'application de la condamnation. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une condamnation à mort. »

Georges venait d'entrer dans la salle de réunion. Fred, Arthur et Bill le suivait. Ron et Harry brillaient par leur absence. Ginny était resté auprès de sa mère, toutes deux veillaient le corps d'Hermione.

Ils s'assirent autour de la grande table ovale.

« Je crois qu'une lettre nous est destiné, commença Arthur avec un grand sérieux. »

Kingsley se redressa comme pour prendre une grande inspiration. Glissant sa main dans sa cape il en sortit le carré de parchemin. Sous les yeux de l'Ordre au complet, il commença à lire.

_« A l'Ordre du Phénix dans sa totalité._

_Vous m'avez jugé et puni pour mes actes. Vous avez découvert ma relation avec Drago et donc mon rôle parmi les Mangemorts. Une tête qui aime. Je n'étais que ça. Je mettais mon esprit à son service pour éviter qu'on ne soit séparé. J'avoue encore une fois le crime d'aimer et ce, jusqu'à ma mort. Oui, j'ai dévoilé des informations concernant l'Ordre à Drago. Mais seulement pour le sauver lui et un autre allié de Dumbledore._

_Des gens sont morts. Des proches, des innocents, des inconnus, des moldus et des sorciers. _

_Moi aussi je vais mourir. Je crois que je l'accepte. _

_Mais je ne laisserai pas le couperet de la mort vous conduire sur la mauvaise pente. Comment avez-vous PU laisser à HARRY le soin de m'exécuter ? Si ma trahison le plonge à l'heure actuelle dans une colère aveugle et destructrice je le comprends… Mais il va regretter l'entrain premier de la haine qui le pousse à prendre le rôle de la Faucheuse. C'est l'Elu. Il a déjà la responsabilité de s'occuper de Voldemort, pas des autres criminels de cette guerre barbare._

_Remus, vous devez être là, non ? Vous aussi vous lisez ces mots. Souvenez-vous de l'année où vous étiez notre professeur. Harry vous a empêchez, vous et Sirius d'assassiner votre ancien ami. Pour James. C'était ses mots. Pour James qui n'aurait pas voulu voir ses amis devenir des meurtriers._

_Je ne suis pas Peter dans notre histoire. Je suis James qui a caché des choses à ses amis pour protéger sa Lily et son bébé. C'est la même histoire. Sauf que l'Ordre, vous, vous êtes Voldemort. Vous allez détruire trop de vies en laissant Harry me tuer. Ma vie, elle n'a plus d'importance. Je ne serais qu'une ombre mais je serais là pour rattraper vos erreurs d'adultes._

_On ne peut sauver ce monde que par l'Amour. Mais avec Harry en première ligne vous allez le noircir et enfin le faire sombrer pour l'oublier. _

_Sachez tout de même que je vous aime et vous apprécie. On aime toujours son enfant, même après une grosse bêtise. Vous étiez ma famille, mon foyer lorsque j'ai dû abandonner la mienne. Pour cela je vous remercie. Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. Je suis juste déçue. Mais que vaux la déception d'une traitresse à vos yeux ? L'âme de l'Elu ne vous inquiète même plus. Harry devient un bras vengeur et vous, vous oubliez qui vous êtes. Là, c'est ma tristesse et ma rancœur qui vous parle. N'oubliez plus qui vous êtes. Ce que nous représentons. J'ose espérer que vous écouterez les différents messages que je vous ferai parvenir. _

_Je dois aborder un autre point avant de terminer mes adieux. Drago n'ira pas bien. Lui, il va vous haïr, s'il peut, il vous fera payer ma disparition. Mais il aura mal. Mal comme un chien. J'ai sincèrement peur pour lui. Il va surement essayer de faire des bêtises pour me rejoindre. Vous devez le garder en vie ! Il est nécessaire qu'il soit vivant ! Sinon vous perdrez votre meilleur allié pour la bataille finale. Si il refuse de vous parler et qu'il vous attaque, stupefixé le ! S'il refuse de s'alimenter, mettez-lui une perfusion ! Si il meurt, vous perdez la guerre ! Alors protégez-le ! _

_Nous voici donc à la fin. Je ne saurai faire le tour de l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre. Vous qui avez voté pour ma mort, je vous comprends et vous pardonne. Vous qui n'avez pu me sauver, arrêtez de pleurer et agissez pour qu'Harry gagne, pour qu'enfin vous soyez libre. Vous que je connais plus que les autres, je vous aime, soyez en sur. Pour les autres, j'espère que vous survivrez à cette guerre. Vous n'êtes pas de mauvais Homme. C'est la guerre qui nous transforme en bête. La lune changera bientôt et votre humanité reviendra avec douleur et larmes. _

_Prenez soin de vous et des autres. _

_Bonne Chance._

_Hermione Granger._

_Ps : Suivez mes instructions pour Drago ! Et je vous assure que je le saurai si vous ne le faite pas … »_

La voix de Kingsley se tut. Le silence se fit. Profond mais chargé d'électricité et de regards échangés. On lisait tantôt l'incompréhension, tantôt la tristesse. De la colère pour celle qui se prenait pour une reine pour se permettre ainsi de leur donner des leçons et des ordres.

Et ce fut l'envolée. Des murmures qui se transforment en exclamations, des grognements d'exaspération et des poings qui rencontrent une table.

« Pour qui se prend-elle ? »

« Elle n'a pas tort… »

« On n'aurait pas dû laisser Harry faire ça. »

« Vous avez vu sa réaction ce matin ? Il regrette déjà… »

« C'est bien mignon tout ça mais vous trouvez pas qu'elle nous le dit trop tard ? »

Et le calme retomba alors que tous se tournait vers Georges.

« Développe, lui demanda Remus qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la lecture de la lettre.

-Toute sa lettre est remplie de mystère. Elle nous cache des choses qui aurait certainement fait tourner le jugement en sa faveur.

-Sans oublier, ajouta Fred, qu'elle nous promet de nous avoir à l'œil … Hermione est sérieuse quand elle écrit ça. Elle aurait enchanté le QG pour le protéger vous pensez ? »

Des regards s'échangèrent. Nul n'avait de réponse pour l'instant. Molly entra discrètement dans la salle, pâle comme un linge. Kingsley lui fit passer la lettre en silence. Alors que la conversation reprenait sur la nature de l'observation post-mortem de la jeune femme, Molly intervint.

« Qui protégeait-elle ? Mis à part Malefoy ? Elle parle d'un allié de Dumbledore.

-C'est peut être un Mangemort qu'elle aurait gagné à notre cause, proposa naïvement Tonks.

-Dans ce cas-là, nous aurions un problème, lui répondit Alberforth. Cela voudrait dire que nous avons condamné une infiltrée qui travaillait pour nous. »

Le débat s'arrêta brusquement. La porte de la salle s'était ouvert violement. Ginny, trempée, entra, tremblante dans la pièce. Arthur se redressa immédiatement.

« Ginny … Tu dois sortir ma chérie, tu ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre…

-C'est …C'est Hermione … »

Arthur regarda sa fille avec un regard étrange. Il ne fut pas le seul. Molly intervint alors.

« Ginny, que se passe-t-il avec Hermione ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

-Elle …Elle est partie. J'ai essayé de la retenir mais elle est partie. »

Un murmure dans la salle. Voilà que la petite Weasley était en état de choc…Fred se leva à son tour et s'approcha de sa sœur. Elle semblait totalement paniquée et terriblement perdue. Il passa sa main sur sa joue humide.

« Oui… On a essayé de la retenir, mais elle est morte.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Je sais qu'elle est morte, j'étais là, comme vous tous. Mais elle est VRAIMENT partie ! Son corps s'est comme… évaporé. Elle m'a souri et elle est passée à travers la fenêtre ! »

Les chuchotements grimpèrent en volume dans la salle et masquèrent les pas des deux derniers membres qui venaient assister à la réunion.

Ron regardait sa sœur d'un œil inquiet alors que les pensées d'Harry remontèrent dans le temps. Il revenait en arrière, après la mort de Sirius, lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Sirius avait continué. Hermione avait fait le choix de revenir. De laisser son empreinte.

_« J'ai choisi de rester en arrière. Parfois, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû…En fait, on n'est ni ici, ni là-bas…Je ne suis ni ici, ni là-bas… » _

C'était les mots de Nick. Les mots tristes de Nick.

« Elle a fait le choix de rester, marmonna-t-il.

-Harry …Commença Remus.

- Cette … idiote … Elle reste en arrière ! S'exclama-t-il avec plus de colère. »

Il dû s'appuyer contre le mur adjacent. Malefoy avait touché une de ses cotes. Il avait mal. Trop mal. Il fit volteface et sortie, comme Ginny précédemment, sous l'averse à la recherche de l'ectoplasme.

Seule la brume de l'eau flottait dans la cour. Alors il se mit à hurler. Son nom. Sa douleur. Sa tristesse. Sa rancœur. Sa culpabilité. Il tomba de nouveau à genoux. L'eau glissait sur sa lèvre ouverte. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux violacés. La boue tachait ses vêtements et ses mains s'agrippèrent à la pelouse verte.

Il murmura sans cesse son nom. Il la traita cent fois d'idiote. Il lui semblait inconcevable qu'elle soit restée auprès d'eux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle. Ron lui avait parlé de la lettre qu'elle avait écrite aux Weasley. Il ignorait encore le contenu de celle adressée à l'Ordre. Etait-elle contre eux ? Avec eux ? Jouait-elle avec leurs sentiments ? Et sa confiance alors ? Et leur amitié ?

Tu parles d'une amitié. Il l'avait tué. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Pendant quelques instants, entre deux larmes d'eau, il détesta encore plus Malefoy. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse plus mal. Sa cote fêlé, son visage tuméfié n'étaient rien. Il aurait dû avoir tellement plus mal. Il aurait dû lui faire plus mal. Il le méritait…Il aurait dû mourir avec elle…

Il se mit à en vouloir à ce dieu sadique qui régnait sur leur monde. Ce dieu vivant dans la pluie de chagrin.

OoO

Elle le voyait, ainsi en boule sous la pluie. Elle aurait voulu faire un mouvement vers lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant.

Elle savait qu'Harry serait dans cet état. Ron allait s'occuper de lui. Les Weasley aussi. Remus prendrait surement soin d'Harry comme de Drago. Elle avait dû le piquer au vif en les accusant de se comporter comme Voldemort. Elle espérait toutefois ne pas les avoir blessés trop profondément.

Même morte elle culpabilisait. Elle aurait mieux fait de s'occuper de sa mort…

Mais elle avait reclassé ce point de sa vie à plus tard. Elle avait encore des choses à faire.

Elle se glissa jusqu'à la cellule de Drago. Il n'avait plus de mot pour le décrire dans sa folie.

Elle voulait pleurer sa douleur mais un fantôme ne peut pleurer.

Elle sentait son cœur se déchirer mais le sang ne palpitait plus dans son corps.

Elle souhaitait l'enlacer pour lui donner du réconfort mais un ectoplasme ne peut toucher.

Elle avait fait le souhait de rester auprès d'eux, sur cette terre, pour protéger Drago, Harry et ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais elle se rendait brusquement compte que la solution qu'elle avait choisie était pire que le mal. Une errance. Une désillusion pour les vivants.

« Hermione … »

Drago l'appelait. Il avait levé les yeux vers elle et lui souriait. Comme un fou. Il avait sombré dans l'illusion. Il croyait voir son aimée en vie. Il pouvait la voir, oui, mais à quel prix.

Elle lui fit un triste sourire et flotta jusqu'à lui.

« Drago …

-Il avait menti, je le savais …Tu es là… Avec moi… »

Et il se mit à marmonner les psaumes d'un délirant.

Un sanglot passa dans sa gorge sèche, secouant son spectre blanc. Elle n'aurait pas dû descendre le voir.

Maintenant qu'elle faisait mine de le laisser, il la retenait dans sa folie. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle ne put partir. Elle disparaissait dans une paroi lorsqu'un membre de l'ordre passait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rapprocher sa lettre de lui. Il devait la lire, ne plus s'enfermer dans son image. Elle-même s'enchainait à lui. Elle avait peur de le perdre. Pour l'instant, sa présence le confortait dans sa folie. Il lui parlait de manière décousu, elle lui répondait. Il s'excusait pour des broutilles et elle lui demandait pardon. Il s'accusait d'être le pire des hommes, elle avouait être la pire des femmes. Il lui dit mille fois qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui répondit mille fois qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi.

Douce folie. Tendre prison. Terribles maux.

OoO

_Ce chapitre vous a été proposé par MlleGanou Inc. _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'oubliez pas la petite review ^^_

_Vous avez du comprendre qu'un chapitre correspond à une lettre ^^. Donc le prochain chapitre sera la lettre des parents d'Hermione. Puis celle de Rogue et enfin celle d'Harry. Nous sommes donc théoriquement à la moitié de cette fic, non ? _

_Je vous embrasse fort ! _

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois ! _

_Ps : Bonne chance à ceux qui passent leur bac/ partiels/concours ! _


	5. Revenir chez soi

**Le Souffle de l'Aube**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé :**_ « Hermione Jean Granger. Vous avez été jugé coupable de trahison pas le conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix. La peine encourue en temps de guerre est la mort. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration ? » _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à Joe Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement. L'idée de cette fic est née du visionnement du film « Le Vent Se lève » mais ne suit pas du tout l'histoire ! _

**Couple : **_Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger _

**Genre : **_Romance/Tragique (Pardonne-moi Loufoca-Granger)_

**Rating : **_T _

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour à tous mes petits chéris ! Bon j'avoue avoir un peu piquer une crise lors de la publication du chapitre 4 … En effet nombreux d'entre vous n'ont pas reçu l'alerte signalant que j'avais posté du coup pendant une semaine je désespérais face au manque de réactions, je ne savais pas si brusquement vous me détestiez ou si j'avais écrit du nanar en boite …Je ne vous dis pas comment j'ai haïs ! Bon sinon ma fin d'année c'est bien passé je passe en 3e Année d'Architecture et je fais actuellement un stage dans une agence d'urbanisme. Bon sinon euuuh Harry Potter Jour J-2 avant Bercy ! J'ai hate et en même temps … buuuuh Je vais pleureeeeer. Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture_ !

**Playlist :**_ Falling Slowly - BO de Once I can't get no Satifaction - Cat Power_

OoO

**_Chapitre Cinq : _**_Revenir chez soi__… _

OoO

_« Certains sont nés pour s'asseoir au bord d'une rivière  
Certains sont__ frappés __par la foudre  
Certains ont l'oreille musicale  
Certains sont des __artistes__**  
**__Certains nagent__**  
**__Certains__ s'y connaissent en boutons  
Certains connaissent__ Shakespeare__**  
**__Certaines sont des mères  
Et certaines dansent. »_

_« C'est quelque chose de revenir chez soi. C'est le même cadre, la même odeur, la seule chose qui ait changé, c'est vous. »_

_L'Etrange Histoire de Benjamin Button_

OoO

C'était comme des notes. Les touches blanches d'un piano écrasées lourdement. Puis une envolée. Un peu de lumière dans la partition si sombre.

La pluie s'est arrêtée mais Harry est resté dehors. Il était trempé. Souillé de boue.

J'ai mal de le voir ainsi. Je souffre en regardant cette cour. Je ne peux plus rentrée dans cette pièce, celle où nous t'avions mis, sans voir son sourire mystérieux et ses yeux désolés.

« Désolé de te faire pleurer. Pardon de t'avoir menti. Excuse-moi de voler cette part d'âme de ton aimé. » Sembles-tu me dire.

Car tu lui as volé Hermione, non ? En te tuant il s'est brisé. Ton souvenir sera entaché par sa baguette qui te raye d'une lumière verte.

Je comprends ton regard, je comprends tes mots et tes peurs. Harry, qu'as-tu fais...

Je suis forte. Pour lui. Pour Ron. Ron… Il était tellement éteint après tout ça. Mais il est courageux. Il pense à vous, à Harry, toi et lui. A ce que vous étiez et ce que vous êtes désormais. Il est perdu. Qui ne le serait pas.

Il vient de glisser sa main dans la mienne. Il regarde Harry. Je ne comprends pas ses yeux. Son visage exprime douleur et fatigue. Il est épuisé. En quelques heures il a pris dix ans.

Ses doigts serrent les miens. Je réponds à la pression. Je nous tire vers Harry.

La main de Ron s'accroche à son épaule. Je m'accroupis auprès d'Harry. J'essaye de lui sourire. Mais je n'arrive qu'à pleurer.

Idiote.

OoO

Il s'est réveillé. Pendant un instant. Il a regardé sa perfusion. J'ai réussi à lui dire que c'était ton idée. C'était stupide comme phrase. Il a de nouveau sombré en t'appelant.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant que je me suis laissée glisser au sol.

Pourquoi sont-ils les mêmes ? Pourquoi leurs visages déchirés par leurs délires m'apparaissent semblables ?

De nouveau, les notes résonnent dans le couloir. Les pas m'arrivent en écho. Ron. Il me relève et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui. C'est mon grand frère le plus direct, ce n'est pas lui qui me câlinait, lui il se moquait de moi et volait mes bonbons… Désormais il prend de soin de moi. Comme un homme.

« Tu piques, Ronald…

- Et toi tu me trempes, je m'en plains pas. »

Ah, oui. Je pleure encore.

« Harry s'est réveillé. Il te demandait.

-Sa fièvre a baissé ?

- Un peu. Mais il délire toujours. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de l'interroger sur la nature de ses hallucinations. J'y avais déjà assisté. Hermione. Dumbledore. Sirius. Ses parents. Ils venaient le voir disait-il. Ils lui reprochaient ses sombres actes. La culpabilité le dévorait progressivement.

« Comment va la fouine ?

-Il ne mange toujours rien. Il a ouvert les yeux mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris que j'étais là. Il réclame Hermione. Il lui demande de revenir… »

OoO

Les violons contre les percussions. Le vent et l'orage. Il pleut de nouveau sur nous. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. J'ai mal au cou et au dos. Les lits de l'infirmerie sont trop étroits pour que je m'installe correctement à côté d'Harry. Ses nuits sont de plus en plus agitées. Pourtant sa fièvre baisse.

Je finis par me lever et descend dans le salon. Sur le canapé je vois la cour. Elle est parfois illuminée par un éclair. Les arbres au-dessus du mur ont leurs branchages qui dansent.

Mais une autre lumière me détourne de la colère du monde.

« Fred ? Qu'est-ce que …

-Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout l'Ordre !

- Et j'aurai une bonne raison de le faire ! C'est quoi ce sac ?

- Je … Je vais partir Ginny. »

Je me redresse et avance vers lui.

« Tu vas QUOI !

- Chut !

- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça Fred ! Comment tu … tu ne peux pas me faire ça Fred ! On a besoin de toi ici ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Je suis désolé Ginny … Je n'y arrive plus… Regarde-nous. Regarde-moi. J'ai participé au meurtre d'une amie. J'ai assisté impuissant à la mort d'un être cher. Et tout ce que l'on fait maintenant, c'est ce dire « Merde, on a peut-être fait une boulette ». Comment leur faire confiance alors que je n'ai même plus foi en nous ? Je ne crois même plus en moi ! Harry est sensé nous débarrasser de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il est en pleine dépression, il n'est pas en état de nous aider ce crétin ! C'est lui qui s'est proposé pour exécuter la sentence ! C'est moi qui ai annoncé à Hermione qu'il était son bourreau. Tu aurais vu son visage. Elle est devenue si blanche. Et elle s'est mise à réfléchir à haute voix. Elle disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, que l'on était inconscient. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, c'est principalement à cause de ça qu'elle a choisi de rester ! Je ne la comprends pas … Comment peut-elle encore croire en lui, ça me dépasse …

- Et tu comptes aller où ? Tu veux la retrouver où ta foi ? Dis-moi ! Tu crois que c'est en t'éloignant que tu vas retrouver confiance en l'Ordre ? Tout ce que tu risques de trouver c'est un groupe de rafleurs qui vont être ravis de ramener un petit camarade à Charlie ! Tu as pensé à Maman ou pas ? Et à Georges ? Il essaye de réhabiliter Hermione. Il est prêt à tout pour que les autres ne s'attaquent pas à Malefoy. Tout ça pour Hermione et pour notre cause ! Et toi tu fuis !

-Je ne fuis pas ! Je … j'étouffe dans cette maison… Elle est partout et pourtant je ne la vois pas… Je sens encore sa présence. Parfois, lors de mes nuits de gardes, j'entends sa voix. J'ai besoin de prendre de la distance… Chaque sanglot et chaque larme me ramènent à elle. J'ai mal dans ces murs Ginny …J'ai trop mal … »

Son visage se baisse. Il ne veut pas que je vois ses yeux. Ses yeux rieurs qui s'emplissent de pleurs. J'attrape la hanse de son sac et le fait glissé de son épaule. Je l'attire contre moi et il vient se loger dans mes bras. Ses sanglots humidifient mes épaules. Soit.

Ce soir-là, il resta. Allongés sur le canapé, nous nous endormirent. Moi avec cet enfant qui avait grandi trop vite dans mes bras.

OoO

« J'aimerai assister à la réunion de l'Ordre aujourd'hui. Je crois avoir des informations. »

Ma mère me regarde, surprise. Avant qu'elle ne puisse m'interroger, mon père intervient.

« De quelle nature ?

- Sur Hermione. Du moins son fantôme. Je crois avoir un moyen pour entrer en contact avec elle. »

Mes parents s'échangèrent un regard. Finalement mon père hoche de la tête tandis que Maman m'embrasse la joue avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Plusieurs heures passent. Il est temps d'entrer pour moi dans la salle du conseil. Ils me regardent tous.

Fred n'aime pas me voir ici. Ron me sourit calmement. Harry est encore à l'infirmerie. Maman et Papa m'enveloppe dans leur sourire encourageant.

« Arthur m'a fait part de ta volonté d'assister à cette réunion, commença Kingsley.

-Oui. Je pense avoir des informations sur Hermione. »

Un murmure s'élève dans la salle. Il est tout de suite stoppé par l'intervention de Lupin.

« Explique-toi Ginny.

- Je crois qu'elle se cache dans la cellule de Drago.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Tonks.

- Vous avez du remarquer que dès que l'on entre dans la salle, il commence à demander qu'Hermione revienne.

- Il doit toujours dire ça. Il est en état de choc, commenta Alberforth.

- Je ne pense pas. Fred m'a confié qu'un soir de garde, alors qu'il était devant la geôle de Drago, il avait cru entendre sa voix.

- C'est vrai ? demanda alors Rémus.

- Je … Il était tard et j'étais épuisé… Je crois l'avoir entendu mais c'était surement mon imagination.

- Rémus, Tonks, est ce que vous avez touché à la lettre d'Hermione.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je n'y ai pas touché non plus. Hermione a dû là bouger.

- C'est idiot, Malefoy a très bien pu s'en saisir !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille ouvrir cette lettre, ajouta Rémus. Il doit rejeter son existence qui est synonyme de la mort d'Hermione.

- Il est tout de même plus logique de penser que c'est ce mangemort qui l'a bougé ! Surtout qu'un fantôme ne peut pas déplacer un objet comme ça ! s'exclama Dedalus Diggle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Intervint Georges.

- Il ne peut pas le toucher car il n'a pas d'enveloppe charnelle mais un fantôme reste un sorcier à la base. Combien de fois Peeves nous a lancé des objets à la figure !

- Mais ce ne prouve toujours pas que c'est elle, conclut Kingsley.

- Il y a une manière très simple de vérifier ou pas si elle nous évite, intervint Ron. Ginny et moi, sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, nous pouvons nous glisser dans la cellule de Drago alors que Remus ou Tonks lui apporte sa perfusion. Une fois sortie, elle réapparaitra. »

La proposition fut débattue. On se demandait si des enfants pouvaient exécuter cette mission. On leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants. On leur confia mille questions auquel Hermione devait répondre. Etait-elle vraiment un agent double ? Et si oui pour qui travaillait-elle enfin ? Pourquoi tant de cachoteries ?

Finalement, Ron et moi eurent gain de cause.

La mission fut retardée de quelques jours. Nous avions trouvé Drago étendu par terre. Un bruit sourd nous avait attiré dans la cellule, la table en chêne était tombée. Mais elle n'était pas sur le chemin de Drago. Cela nous confirma que tu étais là. Maintenant nous devions te parler sans que tu te brusques.

Drago se remit rapidement de sa chute mais il restait dans son brouillard.

Deux jours plus tard nous entrions dans la cellule, dissimulés sous la cape. Les visibles sortirent. Et tu apparus.

J'avais retenu un hoquet de surprise. Ron avait crispé sa main autour de son bras. Pour la première fois il te voyait sous ta forme spectrale. Tu flottais à cinquante centimètres du sol dans ta longue robe. Tu portais dans tes cheveux la couronne de fleur qu'avait fait apparaitre mon père.

Tu sembles si triste …

OoO

Drago.

J'ai eu si peur pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Il s'est levé si brusquement…

Impuissante face à ce corps j'ai paniqué. Je devais les prévenir mais il était hors de question que je m'aventure en haut. Trop de regard et de jugements. Trop de tristesse et de colère…

Alors j'ai poussé cette stupide table. Un geste et les pieds se couchèrent. Je disparu dans le mur et jetant un regard parfois, je les vis le soigner.

J'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il peut faire. J'ai peur qu'il me rejoigne. Je ne veux pas qu'il se perde dans les limbes pour moi. Il a un rôle à jouer sur terre. Mais vivant ! Pas comme moi …

« Drago ….

-Mione… J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas …

-Il va falloir que je parte … La mission doit continuer. Tu te souviens Drago ? Tu te souviens de notre rôle dans cette guerre ?

- Tu devais m'aider …Comment je vais faire sans toi …

- Pour t'aider je dois partir Drago.

- Mais tu reviendras.

- Il ne faut pas. Ce ne serait pas bon pour toi.

- Tu reviendras.

- Non Drago, je vais partir.

- Tu vas rester. Tu m'aimes trop pour me laisser … Hermione… Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras…S'il te plait. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas contre moi … »

Drago me voyait sans me voir. Il levait sa main vers moi, son regard à la fois triste et plein d'espoir.

Les sanglots secouent mon spectre. Mes pleurs résonnent dans la cellule. Des larmes immatérielles coulent sur mon ectoplasme. Je ne peux les sentir. Tout comme sa peau. Je ne sens pas son odeur.

« Je ne peux pas Drago … Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je ne suis plus avec toi depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant…

- Si …Tu es devant moi … Je te vois, tu es là…

- Je suis morte Drago … Nous savions que ça pouvait arriver… Je ne suis qu'un fantôme.

- Tu es avec moi … Tu es vivante, tu me parles …

- Je ne respire plus Drago. Je n'ai même plus de corps. Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi. Mes mains traversent les objets.

- Tu peux me toucher je le sais … Je t'ai vu me toucher.

- Non Drago. C'est ta tristesse qui te fait voir ce que tu veux. Tu dois me laisser partir. Tu vas te relever. Tu vas avoir mal. Mais tu le feras pour nous. N'oublies pas ta promesse. Le bien doit vaincre. Harry doit tuer Voldemort.

- Le bien est mort en même temps que toi … »

Pour la première fois, il l'admit. Ses yeux me voyaient. Vraiment. Il distinguait le mur en transparence de mon visage.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes Hermione … Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Drago. Je t'aime.

- J'aurai dû être plus prudent … J'aurai du te défendre.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, rien n'est de ta faute. Tu n'as pas de regret à avoir.

- Si. J'aurai du rejoindre l'Ordre quand tu me l'as demandé la première fois.

- Je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Tu as permis de sauver des vies en étant agent double. Comme Rogue vous êtes des héros.

- Et à quoi cela a servi ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

Il s'était relevé. Debout sur ses jambes qui ne flancheraient pas. Il me regardait avec force et prestance.

« Je t'ai laissé te faire tuer. Je ne t'ai même pas dis adieu. Regarde-toi Hermione… Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Tu aurais dû te laisser emporter par la Mort. Tu te condamnes à voir, à subir la vie et la mort de tous ceux que tu as connu. Tu seras seule pendant des siècles et des siècles.

- Ils t'auraient tué. Ils t'auraient puni pour un crime qui n'est pas le tien. Ils se seraient condamnés à leur tour. Là, je vais pouvoir prévenir Rogue. Il viendra te sortir de là et vous pourrez vous emparez et détruire les derniers Horcruxes. C'est pour cela que je suis venue te voir si vite ce soir-là. La coupe est dans le coffre de ta tante. Tu peux y accéder et la détruire. Ensuite il faudra détruire Nagini. Nous avons perdu des années à chercher le Diadème de Rowena. On l'a détruit désormais. Vous avez une chance de défaire Voldemort.

- Je me fiche de tout ça !

- Ne dis pas ça ! J'ai … J'ai donné plus que je n'aurai du pour que Voldemort disparaissent. Alors je t'interdis, toi et ta tristesse de ne pas accomplir ta mission !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te sacrifier. Comment je vais pouvoir te retrouver après tout ça.

- Je … Je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote… Bon sang Hermione … Comment je vais faire sans toi … Comment veux-tu que j'en ai la force ? Je ne peux plus me battre.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Drago. Comme je n'avais pas d'autres solutions.

- Tu en avais pourtant.

- Oui. Mais aucune autre n'aurait pu sauver autant de vie.

- Idiote… »

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, son visage s'était effondré sur lui-même. Pour ma part je faisais la forte. Pourtant, au fond, cette discussion me détruisait.

Il se rassit sur son lit, dissimulant son visage entre ses mains. J'aurai voulu le réconforter. Une simple caresse sur son épaule ou bien même un baiser sur sa joue. Mais je ne pu rien. A part le voir sombrer de nouveau dans la tristesse. Il venait de sortir de la folie. Il en souffrait que plus.

« Drago … Je vais partir maintenant. »

Il se leva de nouveau comme pour me retenir. Instinctivement ses doigts voulurent s'accrocher en vain à mon bras. Un frisson le parcourra. Il n'était jamais agréable de traverser un fantôme.

« Je t'aime Drago.

-Hermione…

- Soit prudent et vis…Tu m'entends ? Tu dois vivre …

- Te reverrai-je ?

- Il ne faut pas.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire …

- Moi non plus Drago … Pourtant nous le devons.

- Je t'aime Mione… »

Je reculais doucement. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux mais le devais-je ? Ne pas croiser son regard une dernière fois …Non je ne devais pas. Je lui tournai le dos, me préparant à disparaitre pour l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mais une sensation étrange me parcouru.

Il était contre moi. Il était en moi. Triste vivant qui tente d'étreindre la mort …

« Drago … »

Je le libera de mon corps glacé. Cette fois, je perçus son regard.

« Adieu. »

Il était si beau et si fort dans cet instant. Un courage neuf semblait briller dans ses prunelles. Il était temps que je parte. Alors je me laissa glisser à reculons à travers le mur de pierre.

« Hermione attends ! »

Je me stoppais. Drago avait brusquement tourné la tête vers la porte de la cellule. Ginny et Ron venaient d'apparaitre dans ces murs clos.

« Vous ne devriez pas être là … murmurai-je.

-On …on avait besoin de te parler.

-C'est trop tard. Je vous ai déjà tout dis dans mes lettres.

- Non, tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais un plan ! Tu ne nous as pas dit que Malefoy et Rogue étaient des agents doubles ! Tu ne nous a rien dit !

- Dumbledore l'avait demandé, répondit seulement Drago qui s'était assis sur son lit. Ce vieux fou t'a sacrifié, ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

-Lui aussi je te rappelle.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Ginny.

- Il … Il était mourant quand Rogue lui a lancé l'Avada. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui lui a demandé de faire ça…

-Pour me protéger, compléta Drago.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit alors ? s'indigna Ron.

- C'était ma parole contre celle d'Harry. Et vous veniez de découvrir que je révélai des informations à Drago. Ca, jamais Dumbledore nous l'as demandé. C'était juste pour le protéger. C'était mon choix. Je vous ai trahi sur ce point. C'est entièrement ma faute si Charlie a disparu. De plus nous savons très bien qu'il y a des fuites. En dehors de ce que j'ai pu confier à Drago.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a parfois parlé d'une taupe dans vos rangs. Confirma Drago.

- C'est pour cela que vous ne devez en parler à personne ! Déclarai-je.

- Nous devons au moins le dire à Harry ! s'indigna Ginny.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! S'énerva Drago.

- Drago…commençais-je pour le calmer.

- Il est incapable de fermer son esprit aux investigations de Tu-Sais-Qui dans son esprit ! Ça pourrait très bien être lui la fuite ! Je me demande comment il peut garder pour lui les informations sur les Horcruxes !

- Drago ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que Tu-Sais-Qui redoutait d'aller de nouveau dans l'esprit. Il a trop souffert lors de la bataille du ministère.

- Nous en parlerons donc à Harry, il doit être mis au courant.

-Non, répondis-je à Ron. Il n'est pas en état d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Il apprendra ce qu'il doit savoir en lisant ma lettre. Et par Rogue.

-Rogue ? M'interrogèrent-ils tous.

-Oui Rogue. Il a un certain nombre de chose à lui révéler. Je n'en dirais pas plus. »

Il eut un court silence. J'inspirai pleinement.

« Il est temps que je parte. Ron, Ginny, faites en sorte qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à Drago. Et Drago soit fort pour nous.

-On s'en occupera Hermione. Affirma Ron.

-Ron. Finalement, ne donne pas la lettre à mes parents. Ils … Ils seront mieux sans le souvenir de mon existence. Je n'aurais pas dû leur écrire. Fais ce que tu veux de cette lettre, brule là si tu en as envie, mais ne leur donne pas…

-Très bien. C'est ton choix. Promets-nous d'être prudente.

-Je ne risque plus grand-chose tu sais.

-Hermione, commença Ginny. Pardonnes-nous de ne pas avoir pu te sauver … Si …Si tu savais à quel point tu nous manques … »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Fred ne sait plus où est sa place, Ron et moi on est complètement perdu et tu avais totalement raison pour Harry. Il est malade, il a eu des nombreux délires à cause de la fièvre et j'ai peur de le perdre…

-Je vous pardonne bande d'idiot ! M'exclamai-je, au bord de l'agacement. Je me bats encore pour nous, pour le bien ! Je ne suis peut-être plus _là_, mais j'agis ! Alors avancez ! Et promettez-moi de botter les fesses d'Harry pour qu'il réagisse ! On a besoin de cet idiot. »

Le sourire de Ginny était maigre à travers ses larmes. Ron avait regagné sa stature, prêt à affronter les obstacles. Drago me regardait, ses yeux me dévisageant. Je m'accroupis devant lui. Ginny et Ron avait fait plusieurs pas en arrière comme pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Ginny s'était blotti dans les bras de son frère qui regardait ailleurs.

« Ça va bien se passer Drago.

-Et quand tout sera fini Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu sois seule … Ni que je ne te verrai plus …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, essayai-je en relativisant, mon visage masquant ma tristesse. J'hanterai surement la bibliothèque de Poudlard tout en débattant sortilèges avec la Dame Grise. Les étudiants me donneront un surnom rigolo comme le Spectre aux Bouquins ou Hermione à la Crinière de Lion. Je croiserai peut-être tes enfants qui sait. Et ceux de Ginny et Harry, ceux de Ron et de tous ceux qu'on aura sauvé…

-Des enfants que tu n'auras jamais Hermione… Je n'en veux pas sans toi.

- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, marmonnai-je difficilement, me dissimulant derrière une phrase tout faite. C'est ainsi Drago. La vie et la mort. Elle est arrivée plus tôt que prévue dans notre couple, c'est tout. Nous devons faire face… Adieu Drago… Je t'aime. »

Je me redresse. Il est temps. Drago l'a bien compris. Il sait que j'ai autant mal que lui en cet instant. Il finit par laisser couler les larmes silencieuses de notre rupture. Je souris comme je peux.

« Sois heureux et vis pour nous deux, d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête sans un mot.

« Au revoir Hermione …murmure Ron.

-Adieu et bonne chance. Je vous aime. »

Ginny tourne une dernière fois la tête vers moi et je disparais.

OoO

Elle est partie. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Trop Tard. Je ne veux plus être faible. Mais j'ai le courage de montrer ma peine devant eux. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. Mais la perte sera encore douloureuse. Je ne veux plus être en colère. Après tout, elle leur a pardonné. Mais moi ? Puis-je me pardonner ? Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander ou bien même à m'excuser.

Je me lève et tends mon bras. Mes doigts caressent la pierre qu'elle vient de traverser. Je suis tellement inquiet pour elle.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvre. Les Weasleys sortent.

« Est-ce que je peux lire la lettre qu'elle a écrite à ses parents ? S'il te plait Weasley. »

Le rouquin s'est arrêté. Il semble réfléchir. Sa sœur pose sa main sur joue et il hoche la tête.

« J'aimerai la lire également. Mais après toi. Dit-il en posant l'enveloppe qu'il avait dans sa poche sur la petite table. Et n'oublie pas qu'Hermione aussi t'a écrit une lettre. Tu devrais la lire. »

Et les deux rouquins s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, me laissant seul.

Je regardais les deux enveloppes. Je ne voulais pas lire la lettre d'Hermione. Je gardais le secret espoir qu'elle pouvait toujours revenir auprès de moi. Une lettre d'adieu aurait été inutile.

Alors, je pris cette enveloppe destinée à une famille qui avait oublié l'existence de sa fille.

«_ Papa, Maman._

_Il est tellement difficile pour moi d'écrire cette lettre. A cet instant vous venez surement d'apprendre ma mort. Mais vous venez aussi de vous souvenir de moi, votre fille. Je suis désolée d'avoir du vous effacer la mémoire. Je sais que pour vous ce sont les parents qui protègent les enfants mais vous n'aviez pas les armes pour me défendre. Moi seule avais la capacité de vous éloigner du danger que je faisais entrer dans notre famille. C'est pour cela que je me suis effacée de vos vies. J'étais tellement triste au début … Je craignais tant de ne pas vous revoir, et finalement, c'est le cas…_

_Je suis tellement triste de devoir vous dire adieu. L'odeur de notre maison me manque. Vos paroles me manquent. Nos étreintes me manquent. Vous me manquez._

_J'ai un peu peur. En fait je suis terrifiée. Pas de ma mort en elle-même mais du déroulement de l'exécution et de l'après ? J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je sanglote au moindre mot que je vous écris. J'aimerai vous dire tant de choses mais mes pensées filent plus vite que je n'écris. C'est même idiot que je vous écrive._

_Je vous fais plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Vous m'avez inculqué mes valeurs. Le bien, la justice et l'honnêteté. Peut-être est-ce ça qui me pousse à vous écrire malgré tout ? Mais tout de même, peut être aurais-je du rester à l'écart de vos vies. A quoi vous servirais mon souvenir si ce n'est que vous souffriez inutilement alors que vous auriez pu rester serein jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?_

_J'écris mais je ne sais si je dois continuer. J'ai mal Papa…Je doute comme jamais…J'ai fait des choix difficiles ces dernières années. Pour Harry et pour notre monde j'ai risqué ma vie, j'ai sacrifié ma famille, j'ai mis en danger ceux que j'aimais pour protéger Drago. J'ai caché à l'Ordre ce que je savais sur Rogue et notre cause. Finalement trop de manipulations et de mystères ont eu raison de moi._

_Je vous l'ai dit je doute de l'après. J'ai peur de faire une bêtise_

_Dans un sens, je vais revenir. Je serai morte mais je serai là. Je ne viendrai pas vous voir. Vous devrez surmonter votre douleur. Pour vous je serai vraiment disparue. Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple pour vous. Car ce ne le sera pas pour moi non plus._

_Je voudrai vous revoir une dernière fois. J'ai parfois eu la faiblesse de vouloir vous rejoindre, d'abandonner toutes ces violences et ses mensonges. Mais je suis restée pour eux. Comme je vous ai éloigné pour votre bien._

_Est-ce que j'ai mal agis ? Ma manière de les protéger est-elle mauvaise ?_

_Au final, peut-être était-ce la mauvaise solution. Sinon je ne serai pas punie._

_Mais je pars le cœur remplie d'amour. Car même si ma vie se révèle avoir été courte, j'ai aimé et j'ai été aimé en retour. J'ai rencontré des personnes extraordinaires. J'ai eu une vie merveilleuse. Merci d'avoir été des parents aussi merveilleux._

_Je vous aime tellement._

_Je vous embrasse fort._

_Votre fille adorée._

_Hermione_ »

Je posai doucement le parchemin à côté de moi. Je laissai mon dos tomber contre le mur attenant au lit. Hermione … Elle paraissait toujours si forte. Du moins elle essayait. Ma main tenta de faire disparaitre l'humidité de mes joues. En vain.

Hermione était née pour aimer.

Hermione aurait dû rentrer chez elle.

Pas se perdre en les protégeant.

OoO

_Ce chapitre vous a été proposé par MlleGanou Inc._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^ Bonne Vacances pour ceux qui profite de l'été et bon film !_


End file.
